


Always & Forever

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Drabbles about  James and Lily. Please Read and Review!





	1. Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

** Authors Note: Please Review. This is James and Lily. I don't own Harry Potter and never will. Thanks for reading :) **

**Every** month a **new** teddy bear. 

Red ones. 

Blue ones. 

Some with big pink **bows.**

Others holding little red hearts.

She didn’t **want** them.

But **she kept them** , because she didn’t want to waste them by throwing them out, so she said.

She had a weakness for teddy bears.

**No one else** knew. 

But somehow, **he did**.

Then the teddy bears stopped. 

Though she would never say so, **she missed them**.

She held them at night. And when she did, she slept peacefully.

But, though she would never admit it, **she always wished** it was him that she was holding. 


	2. Perfect

She didn’t know why he liked her so much.

Her hair was **never** perfect.

She didn’t wear make-up

She studied **instead of** partying. 

She never said the right things

She didn’t have a **fan group** like he did.

The only fan she had was the one on her ceiling at home.

She didn’t wear low cut tops or extremely short skirts.

She wasn’t **blonde** or blue-eyed.

She wasn’t in his league.

He was **popular** and arrogant.

She was quiet and **studious.**

People always wondered why he liked her. She did too.

She **wasn’t** perfect.

But he liked her that way. 


	3. Prince Charming

  **Author's Note: 102 word drabble ;)**

 

 

She dreamed of Prince Charming. 

Riding up on his big black horse and whisking her away to beautiful castle. 

She dreamed of a guy who was sensitive, kind, funny and caring. 

She knew she had high expectations but she still hoped, dreamed and waited for her Prince Charming. 

She dreamed of someone who would always be there. 

She dreamed of the perfect man. 

She got James Potter.

Her knight in shining armour turned out to be an arrogant toerag in tinfoil.

But everyone has flaws.

And Beauty **is** in the eye of the beholder.

 

 

Turns out she got her Prince after all. 


	4. You're Mine

 

“I hate the way that you’re arrogant and stubborn,” ranted Lily. “And that you love rubbing it in people’s faces when they’re wrong.”

James buried his face in his hands. He could tell that his girlfriend would be giving him a long lecture.

“I hate the way that you think that you can do whatever you want without getting punished for it.” At this point Lily started to get off track. “But I love the way you mess up your hair and that you can be sweet without even realising it.”

James looked up at Lily who was staring at the wall ahead, paying no attention to him sitting there.

“I love your sense of humour and how you understand and accept it when I’m not feeling my best. I love the fact that you are so dedicated to your friends, but most of all...

"...I love that...

"...You’re **mine**.”

 

**This was a bit longer than usual at 150 words.**


	5. Chance

In many ways James Potter was **still** a kid.

He was immature, stubborn and arrogant.

He always wanted things **his** way.

He wasn’t always aware of how people were feeling and for this reason he would say or do the **wrong** things.

He never considered the consequences to his actions and when he was struck by these consequences he would complain about how unfair they were.

But one thing he was mature about was his dedication and **love** for Lily.

He didn't date. 

He didn't even look at other girls.

**He loved her.**

 

 

Too bad Lily **never gave him a chance.**


	6. Twirl

  **I'm not sure about my grammar in this one. If you see any mistakes please tell me.**

**I'm also not sure about this one. Sometimes I like it. Sometimes I don't. What are your thoughts?**

 

 

Lily twirled in her masked partner’s arms, her red hair spreading out in a fan.

She locked eyes with him and he whispered “I love you” before dipping her.

She smiled at him in complete bliss and spread out her arms making her body a gracious arc over his arm.

Again he whispered “I love you,” and began to take off his mask.

She saw his dimpled smile, his brown eyes but when she saw his tousled black hair she realised just who it was.

James Potter.

No it couldn’t be. James Potter couldn’t be the sweet person she was dancing with.

She shook her head trying to make him go away.

“Lily! Lily! Lily!” yelled the voice which interrupted her dream.

She snapped open her eyes.

Of course who else could it be but James Potter.

“Lily are you alright? You’re acting a bit strangely,” remarked James.

At his words Lily realised that she was leaning back in her chair, her arms stretched out above her head.

“Argh!” yelled Lily as she overbalanced and fell backwards.

“Whoa, whoa,” calmed James as he caught her before she fell to the ground.

Lily got a strange feeling of déjà vu.

She quickly stood up and ran out of the room, clearly very flustered.

“What was the about?” asked Sirius, who had just popped up next to James.

“I have no idea,” answered James.

“I swear that girl gets weirder every day,” exclaimed Sirius.

James just stared after her in awe.


	7. Draw

**Again another one I'm not too sure about. What do you think?**  

 

Lily sat in the common room with her drawing pad.

She loved to draw but didn’t often get the chance to.

She was so engrossed in her drawing she didn’t notice the Marauders walk into the common room.

Suddenly, her drawing pad was snatched out of her hands.

“What are you drawing Lily?” asked James, dangling her drawing pad in front of her nose.

“That’s private!” answered Lily. “Now give it back!”

“If you’re so secretive about it maybe there’s something interesting inside,” said James.

“Give it back!” yelled Lily.

Seeing how upset Lily was about it, he gave the drawing pad back to her.

“Sorry, Lily,” said James as Sirius coughed behind him, a cough which sounded very much like ‘Whipped”.

Lily grabbed it out of his hands and rushed up to her dormitory.

She sat on her bed and flipped open her drawing pad.

On every page, there were pictures of James Potter.

His face, him sitting casually on a couch and him laughing.

If James Potter had seen it, Lily’s cover would have been blown.

Because underneath all of the insults, contempt and anger, Lily really loved him (not that she would tell anyone).

To an outsider, it looked like she hated him.

It wasn’t logical but it was all because under her hard exterior was a little insecure girl who was just afraid of her heart being broken.


	8. Empty

She had blankets piled on top of her but she was still cold.

More than that her heart was empty.

She felt so lonely and cold.

She wished James was there.

If James was there, her bed wouldn't be cold and empty and neither would her heart.

She can't even remember why they broke up.

She misses him.

She doesn't even know why her heart aches so for him.

He could be arrogant and annoying.

He could also be a complete toerag at times but he was the only one who made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

The only person who could make her heart feel like melted butter.

He could make her laugh when she didn't even want to smile.

Make the sun come out when the rain was pouring down.

She loved him.

So she picked up the phone and rang the number she knew off by heart.

"Hello?" said James

"Hi James. We need to talk. Can I come over?" asked Lily.

"Now?"

"If that's okay with you."

"Lily. It's one am in the morning."

"Oh right. I didn't notice. Sorry for waking you up."

"No it's alright. I'm up now anyway. I'll come over to you." 

\--- 

20 minutes later James and Lily were deep in conversation over several cups of coffee

1 hour later they were both fast asleep on the couch, Lily in James' arms.

 

 

Lily's heart was no longer empty.

 

**I quite like this one :)**


	9. Page One

Her green eyes were so intelligent and glittering; they seemed like they could see right into his soul.

Her red hair was fiery and beautiful; it reflected her personality.

Her heart was pure and full of love for everyone but him it seemed.

Her face was delicate and perfect.

He could read her like an open book.

But no matter how hard he tried she never let him get past page one.


	10. Drowning

He was drowning.  
   
All his troubles and heartache were pulling him down.   
   
They were bricks tied to his feet.  
   
His mother was dead.  
   
His grief overwhelmed him; it stiffened his arms and further down he went.  
   
One of his best friends was hated by his family.  
   
Another was hated by the community.  
   
His world was being overrun by dark wizards who wanted to kill innocent people and there was nothing he could do about it.  
   
The thought pushed his head down into the water where he was unable to breathe.  
   
Every time she walked past, it was like a breath of air to his lungs, but every time she snubbed him or rejected him more water was sent down his throat.  
   
He couldn’t take it. He didn’t have enough strength to fight anymore.  
   
So, he gave up.  
   
He drifted down through the dark waters. He didn’t care. He was done with fighting, done with caring and done with getting his heart broken.   
   
It wasn’t until he was at the bottom that she started calling for him.

 

 

Thanks so much to _LilyandJamesIsForever_ for betaing this. :D


	11. Smells of the Week

Lily smelled different every day of the week.  
On Mondays, she smelt like apples.  
On Tuesdays, she smelt like watermelon.  
On Wednesdays, she smelt musky.  
On Thursdays, she smelt tropical.  
On Fridays, she smelt like coconut.  
On Saturdays, she smelt like roses and on Sundays, she smelt like jasmine. 

— 

Lily walked past him and her smell wafted to his nose; it wasn’t what he expected it to be.   
“Hey, Lily!” he called.   
“Yes?” she asked as she turned to him with one eyebrow raised.   
“Did you get some new perfume?”   
“Why do you care?”   
“Well, I – never mind.”   
Lily never knew how much he really cared.   
He was just waiting for the day she did.   
Though, it seemed like that day would not come for a long time.

**I'm not a big fan of this one. What do you think?**

****

Thanks to my absolutely wonderful beta _LilyandJamesIsForever_


	12. live a little

_Thanks to my lovely beta_ LilyandJamesAreForever!  


Lily opens her eyes to find herself on the floor, next to a large cup, half-full of what could previously have been called a slushie, and a massive hangover.

She groans and gets up, dimly recognizing that James is sprawled across the couch, snoring lightly.

She takes a first tentative step towards the kitchen and hears a loud crack as her foot comes down on something breakable. Looking down, she sees she has just shattered a snow-globe.

Shaking her head, she shuffles her way into the kitchen, hoping for a large, steaming cup of coffee.

When she is unable to find the coffee, Lily instead sits at the kitchen bench and puts her head in her hands.

Lily is unable to remember a time when she had ever been as drunk as she had gotten last night with James. She closes her eyes, trying to recall what happened last night; where they had gotten a snow-globe and a slushie, and why?

Though no matter how hard she tries she can only remember one thing: James showering her with confetti before telling her to _live a little before the world falls apart._

Lily’s thoughts are broken by a groan as James shuffles into the room. He shoots a smile her way before rummaging through the cupboards; after a while of James muttering and searching, clearly not successful on his search for who-knows-what Lily breaks the silence.

“James, what in the world are you looking for?”

“Chocolate,” he says simply, “And some sugar quills would be nice.”

“Chocolate?!” bursts Lily. “It’s barely seven in the morning, James!’

He just grins at her crookedly.

“Live a little, Lils.”

Lily groans and puts her head in her arms though she’s smiling.

She thinks that she can handle waking up in the mornings with no idea what happened the night before, as long as she wakes up with James.


	13. spin until the world blurs

  


Lily spins around, her hair flying out around her, once, twice, fourteen times before tripping over her own foot and crumpling into a heap on the ground.

“What in the world are you doing Lily?”

Her eyes flick upward to the hazel ones looking back at her.

“Spinning,” she answers simply.

“Spinning?” He looks at her sceptically, one eyebrow raised.

“It’s great, especially when you spin so much that you can’t think, can’t worry, can’t even tell which way is up. It makes everything seem so… fun.”

She stands up and starts spinning again. She spins so much that she forgets about how James is only her "friend" and when he joins her spinning she doesn’t think, doesn’t worry, she just kisses him. Suddenly neither of them can tell which way is up and when they crumple into a heap on the ground it doesn’t matter because in that moment everything is fun and life is just a swirl of hazel eyes and messy, black hair.


End file.
